I Just Wanna Love U (Give It 2 Me)
Give It 2 Me}} | recorded = 2000 | studio = Baseline Studios (New York City, New York) | venue = | genre = | length = 3:47 | label = | writer = | producer = The Neptunes | chronology = Jay-Z | prev_title = Is That Your Chick (The Lost Verses) | prev_year = 2000 | next_title = Change the Game | next_year = 2001 }} "I Just Wanna Love U (Give It 2 Me)" is a song by American rapper Jay-Z, released as the first single from his 2000 album The Dynasty: Roc La Familia. It is produced by The Neptunes and features a chorus sung by Neptunes member Pharrell Williams, as well as Shay Haley and Omillio Sparks who all remain uncredited. The video for the song features cameos from rappers Lil' Kim, Lil' Cease, Damon Dash, Beanie Sigel, Memphis Bleek, Jermaine Dupri and actor John Witherspoon. A music video directed by David Meyers was made for "I Just Wanna Love U." Janet Jackson included the song in a dance breakdown during "Nasty" on her "All for You Tour". The song was also featured during Coldplay's Viva tour as pre-show music, a reference due to Jay-Z's feature on the track "Lost!". Beyoncé also included the song in the "Crazy In Love" breakdown on her "I Am World Tour". Jay-Z's verse 1 features sample from The Notorious B.I.G.'s song "The World Is Filled..." from Life After Death album. The chorus of the song is interpolated from the Rick James song "Give It to Me Baby". Reception During a spot on Bill Maher's talk show, Jay-Z revealed the song was based on a true story, about real life events that occurred during a Mary J. Blige afterparty. AllMusic's Steve Birchmeier considers "I Just Wanna Love U" to be "a fun, playful song miles away from the rugged Ruff Ryder beats Swizz Beatz had been offering Jay-Z a year earlier." | title = The Dynasty: Roc La Familia Review at AllMusic | format = | work = | publisher = | accessdate = July 18, 2007}} In addition, Rob Marriott of Rolling Stone and Steve Juon of RapReviews.com describe it as a club-ready track that will get "whips hopping from coast to coast.". The single eventually became the first Jay-Z single to reach number one on the Hip-Hop/R&B chart. The song was voted number one by Complex for their Best Songs of the Decade list. The song peaked at number 11 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, number one on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart, number 3 on Billboard's Hot Rap Songs chart, and number 17 on the UK Singles Chart. Britney Spears said she was inspired by Jay-Z and "I Just Wanna Love U (Give It 2 Me)" to work with the song's producers The Neptunes for her Britney album, saying "for this album I was really inspired by Jay-Z and The Neptunes, those were the two people I really listened to." Spears' single "I'm a Slave 4 U", released the following year, was produced by The Neptunes and became a defining hit in her career. Formats and track listings CD # "I Just Wanna Love U (Radio Edit)" (3:50) # "Parking Lot Pimpin" (4:15) # "Hey Papi (Clean)" (4:27) # "I Just Wanna Love U (Give It to Me) (Video)" Vinyl A-Side # "I Just Wanna Love U (Give It 2 Me) (Radio Edit)" # "I Just Wanna Love U (Give It 2 Me) (LP Version)" # "I Just Wanna Love U (Give It 2 Me) (Instrumental)" B-Side # "Parking Lot Pimpin' (Radio Edit)" # "Parking Lot Pimpin' (LP Version)" # "Parking Lot Pimpin' (Instrumental)" Certifications See also *List of songs recorded by Jay-Z References External links * Category:2000 singles Category:2000 songs Category:Jay-Z songs Category:Pharrell Williams songs Category:Roc-A-Fella Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Dave Meyers (director) Category:Song recordings produced by The Neptunes Category:Songs written by Pharrell Williams Category:Songs written by Chad Hugo Category:Songs written by Jay-Z Category:Songs written by Mase Category:Songs written by The Notorious B.I.G. Category:Songs written by Sean Combs Category:Songs written by Too Short